Reunited
by ReaderBecomesTheWriter
Summary: Sam left her famliy, her friends and everything else and so did Cat. They find each other on the Streets of New York and have been bestfriends ever since. But now, 5 years on with two kids, they come face to face with their pasts. What will they do.
1. Leaving in Seatle

Chapter 1: Back then

5 years ago…

"I love you" Sam said as she broke away from her kiss with Freddie.

"I love you too Sam" Freddie said grinning.

"Okay close your eyes, I have a suprise for you" Sam said, as Freddie shut his eyes. Then Sam got a pair of handcuff out of her back pocket and hancuffed Freddie to the balcony. Then Sam began to walk away.

"Sam, Sam… SAM" Freddie Benson shouted from the fire escape, rustling around the silver handcuffs that prevented him from moving.

"What?" She shouted back climbing through the window, not looking at him so he wouldn't cry.

"Why did you handcuff me to the balcony?"

"Um, hello it's funny" She said sarcastically, trying to hold back the tears. Before he could reply she jumped through the window and ran down the hall never to be seen again.

Sam continued to run down the hallway until she reached the elevator were she was caught by a very annoyed Carly Shay "Where have you be..." She stopped and starred at the teary blonde "Why are you crying?" Carly asked sympathetically.

"No reason, I was peeling and onion. Look I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow" Sam said quickly wiping away her tears.

"Ok" Carly said not convinced by what had actually happened to make Sam cry.

After Sam was outside of Bushwell Plaza the tears began to rockwt out of eyes once again, she started to walk home thinking if anything could get worse, when it began to rain.

By the time she got home she was soaked from head to toe. Sam barged into the house and ran up to her room jumping on her bed as she entered.

She continued crying all night. "Wow, I gonna miss Carly and Freddie".


	2. Leaving in LA

5 years ago…

"Guys I have something to tell you" Cat said, sitting everyone down in her living room.

"What is Cat?" asked Tori. Everyone wide eyed to find out what she was going to say.

"I'm, I'm... I'm leaving" Cat said almost crying.

"Why?" Robbie, her boyfriend asked, a little shocked.

"I just have to go" she looked up at Robbie "I'm leaving, Tomorrow". Everybody gasped in shock.

"Were going to miss you so much though" Tori said getting up to hug Cat.

"Yeah a lot" Jade added, joining the hug.

_The next day..._

Cat put her last letter infront of Tori's door, as she had done all her other friends. After she had left the note she got into her White Ranger rover and drove to the edge of L.A.

"Goodbye LA. Goodbye Robbie, Goodbye friends. I hope we meet again.

She continued to drive away from LA and across the border of Califorinia, all the way to New York.

As she hopped out her car she said "Hello New York" but got pushed over by another woman wiht blonde hair.

"Hey watch were you're going idiot" she looked up and her face lit up like a christmas tree "Cat!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my god. Sam. Wha... why are you here?" Cat asked.

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"Do you live here?"

"Yeah, well I'm going to meet my new roomate now"

"I'm going to meet my new roomate as well. you don't think... do you"

"Maybe" Sam said with a grin plastered across her face.


	3. 5 Years on

12 July 2017

Cat snuck into her bestfriends bedroom, and attempted to wake her up by shaking her arm "Sam, Sam wake up" Cat whispeared. She tried a different approach. "WAKE UP SAM!"

Sam jumped out of her bed and landed with a thud on the solid wood of her bedroom floor "OW! What was that for" She said getting up.

"Tara and Kira will be here in 30 minutes" Cat said raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you wake me up then?" Sam said annoyed, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I did about 50 times" Cat giggled.

"Oh, well I better go get ready" SAm shouted running out the room.

_15 minutes later..._

"New record baby" Sam gloated, as she walked down the stairs of her loft apartment. "And wheres Charlie?"

"Well done, she's upstairs with Tyler and now do you want anything to eat before they get here?" Cat asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks" Sam replied sitting on the red leather couch.

"Sam you haven't eaten anything since breckfast yesterday" Cat said concerned.

"I'm not hungry" Sam retorted.

"Says the girl that ate a WHOLE ham HERSELF in 15 minutes when I first met her".

"People change".

"Just don't change to much or their'll be no Sammy left" Cat said. Sam frowned at the nickname, that was what her old boyfriend used t call her. She missed him so much. Just then Charlie came charging down the stairs, closly followed by Tyler.

Tyler was Cats 5 year old son and Charlie was Sam 5 year old daughter. . And Sam and Cat loved them to bits.

"Hi Mommy" Charlie Shouted.

"Morning Princess" Sam said picking her up and sitting her on her lap.

"Hi Mom" Tyler said running up behind Cat and grabbing her legs squezzing them tight.

"Whens Tara and Kira going to get here, me Tara were going to play through junk out the window". Just then the doorbell went.

"Their here, there here" Charlie shouted jumping up and down, her orange curls bouncing up and down with her.

"I'll get the door" Sam said standing up and alking towards the door.

"Hi" Sam said with a smile before looking up to see who it was, gasped in shock then slamed the door in his face.


	4. Problems

12 July 2017

Sam began to shake her head _It couldn't be him, how , why is he here 2 _thoughts flushed her mind and she fell on the floor soobing. "Sam, Sam whats the matter." Cat asked, bending down to hugh her bestfriend.

"Its, he, outside, him..." Sam said before begining to mumble something Cat could understand.

"I'll go look outside" CAt said getting up and walked towards the large Red frontdoor. Cat opened the door and saw what Sam was so shocked "Oh my God" she said.

The man looked up "Cat" he said confused.

Cat had to wing it to get him to leave "Hii" she said stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind her.

"I didn't know you lived here" he said.

"Yeah well I do!" Cat said anxiously "Anyway, not to be rude but why are you here?".

"I just moved in next door and I thought I would say hi" He said rustling his hand through his brown hair.

"No!" Cat shouted "Look I'll be right back, K?" She ran inside slamming the door behind her "Hes moved in next door" She shouted at Sam, who had now composed herself a little better.

"What!" Sam shouted back.

"Mommy are you okay" Charlie said running down the stairs.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied.

"When are they gonna be here I'm bored, oh and Tyler got stuck in the playroom again" As if on que the doorbell went as she finished.

Sam walked up to the door and opened it again "Hi Tara, Hey Kira come in" Sam said and once they had passed "Hello Zoe we'll have the girls back in 4 hours"

"Thanks can I talk to you downstairs for a sec" She said concerned.

"Okay" Sam said as they walked out of Sam and Cat's apartment.

_Downstairs_

"Look, Kira was a bit upset when she came home the other week"

"Yeah, she ate bad sushi like we all did, except for Kira who have veggie sushi"

"Oh, why did you give them sushi?"

"I was experimenting" Sam said guiltily.

"Ok well bye".

"Bye" Sam said turning around but bashed into someone and they bother fell to the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry".

They both looked up and were shocked at who they saw "SAM" the man shouted in shock.

"Freddie" Sam said biting her upper lip.


	5. Time to Talk

12 July 2017

"Hi" Sam said nervously, looking down, Freddie just stared in shock. "Hello earth to Freddie" She said snapping her finger in his face to remove his trance.

"What wha" he said shaking his head then looking at her again. "I can't believe its you, why, where did you go?".

"I... I..." Was all Sam could say before Charlie came charging towards her across the car park.

"Mommy, mommy, Cat said she'll take us for ice-cream if you say it's ok" Charlie said, in her usual cheary voice.

"Well its almost lunch time so maybe, if your good, we could get some after lunch. OK?" Sam replied. She hugged her daughter and then remembered that Freddie was next to her on the floor. Charlie realised as well that somone was next to her mom.

"Hey whos the dude, and why are you on the floor?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, he's an old friend and we bumped into each other and fell on the floor" Sam replied.

"Ok bye mom, and whoever you are" Charlie said pointing at Freddie, then in back inside.

"Who was that?" Freddie asked.

"Thats Charlie" she said with a smile "Shes my little angel".

"Well whoever gets that girl as a daughter must be over the moon".

"Yeah" she said guiltily.

"So how have you been for the last 5 years?" he asked.

"good, I can't believe you're in New York, actually why are you here" she wondered.

"Well if you want me to leave I will" he joked, getting up off the floor and offering a hand to help Sam get up. She took it and jumped up next to him.

"No, I never said that but why are you here" she smiled.

"Well me and Carly.."

"Oh My God, Carlys here" Sam began to freak out.

"So, you guys used to be bestfriends"

"I guess" she calmed down.

"Yeah anyway we moved our company here from Washington, now I have 7 branches all over the world".

"Cool, where?"

"Um" he tried to think "LA, London, Sydney, Tokoyo, here, Rome and Barcelona"

"Wow that really is all over the world" they talked a bit, laughed and went to sit down on a bench.

"So d'you wanna go out later" Freddie asked.

"I would, but I can't leave Cat with Charlie and Tyler".

"Come on it'll be fun, ya know ya want to" he smirked.

"Ok fine but if anything its on your head, Fredward" they chuckled at the old nickname.

"Great, are you going inside?"

"Yeah, were do you live in building, coz I'm guessing you actually live in the building"

"Yeah I live on the top floor, uh 16D, you?"

"I live in 16B, well 16 B and C coz we bought be=oth and made the apartment bigger".

"Well may I escort you to your apartment" They laughed all the way up to the apartment then parted ways at Sam's door.

"See ya later Benson" she said waving as she walked into her apartment.

"Puckett" he waved back.


	6. Realisation

12 July 2017

Sam walked into her apartment with a large grin on her face, but as soon as she shut the door she realised what had just happened "Oh no, what have I done?" she mumbled to herself. She slid down the door and curled up into a ball with her head in her hands, silently crying.

"Sam, Sam. Whats the matter?" she asked "Is it Freddie?" Sam nodded her head a little.

"I'm going out with him later" Sam said before continuing to cry. Cat scooped Sam up into a hug.

"Its going to be ok, you don't have to go. Its not like hes going to find out" Cat comforted her. "Come on, now lets go get you ready for tonight" Cat said as both girls got up from the floor. "And stop crying before one of the kids see" she said, she stopped and froze "What about Trey?" She asked.

Sam gasped "I... I don't know, I think I'll gonna go for a walk, if you don't mind. Just to clear my head" Sam said.

"Sure, but first I think we need to clean your face" Cat said with a smirk passing Sam a mirror. When she saw her face she started to laugh and Cat joined in.

"Oh my god what happened to my face" Sam between laughs. She put the mirror back and went upstairs to sort herself out.

_20 minutes later..._

Sam sat down on a small wooden bench in the park across the street from the apartment building. She got her pearphone out of the left pocket of her black jeans and began to text Trey, her boyfriend.

**Hi Trey**

**From Sammy**

**xx**

About a minute later he replied.

**Hi Sammy**

**Wats up**

**From Trey**

**xx**

She needed to talk to someone, who wasn't Cat, about what was happening.

**Hi Trey**

**I have a problem and I need to talk to someone about it**

**From Sammy**

**xx**

Another minute passed and he replied

**Hi Sammy**

**Wat about Cat?**

**From Trey**

**xx**

She quickly replied

**To Trey**

**She already knows and she isn't helping**

**From Sammy**

**xx**

He replied quickley, wundering what was the problem and how he could help with something, Cat couldn't.

**To Sammy**

**Ok, how about Danny's Coffee house in 20 minutes**

**From Trey**

**xx**

Sam smiled, she was glad she had a guy friend who could help.

_Another 20 minutes later..._

Sam walked into the Coffee house and saw Trey at the back on one of the sofas. She pushed her way past lots of queing customers and over to Trey. She sat down on the white leather sofa next to Trey. "So what is you want to talk about" he questioned.

"Um. Ya know Charlie, well her dad is here and he doesn't know that Charlie is his daughter and were going to catch up later and I don't know what to do" Sam blurted out.

"Ok, do you like him?" he asked.

"No... I don't know" Sam said before she before calapsing into Treys chest crying.

"Sh, Its going to be ok, I trust me" he said stroking her hair, she slowly picked her face up and gave a small smile.

"I know I can" she said, they leaned in and kissed for about 7 seconds.

* * *

**So what do you think, tell me. I need to know :)**


	7. Night out with an Old Friend

12 July 2012

Sam had just walked down the stairs of her loft apartment when there was knock at the door. Charlie came charging past her mother bolting towards the door to open it. Except she tried to stop but failed miserably, skidding into the door with a thud. "Ow" she said before getting up and opening the door, to see the man who her mom was sitting on the car park floor earlier instead of seeing Trey her mom's boyfriend as usual. "Hi" she said before walking into the kitchen to find some ham.

"Hello, is... Hi" he said before Sam appered in the door.

"Hey" she said with a slight wave "just give me a sec" she bent down so she was face to face with Charlie "Cat is going to take care of you whilst I'm out, ok. Remember the ham is mine but you can have the chicken or ribs, and bed at 8. See you when I get back. Night honey" Sam gently kissed her daughters forehead then got up and shut the door behind her as she left.

"Hi" Sam said awkwardly.

"Hey"

"So where are we going?"

"I was hoping you recomend somewhere since I'm new in New York and you've been here for so long"

"Well we could go to Central Park or Time Square or Harry's Place" Sam suggested.

"Well lets go then" He said as the got into the elevator. "So whats do you do now? You know what I do".

"Actually you never told me what your company was, and I'm also have my own buisness" Sam said with her signature smirk, she hadn't seen in years.

"Oh and what is that?" They continued to talk as they left the building walking down the street.

"I sing, act, perform. People hire me for entertainment like partys and such" Sam said proudly "But I do have a day job too, I work in NYU. I am an accistant lecturer".

"Really" he was stunned at the fact Sam had an actually job. Once the finished there conversation on jobs they realised they had arrived at Central Park. "First stop, Central Park" Freddie said using big hand gestured.

"I love it here, I always come here with Trey" Sam said looking around to see how empty it was.

"Whose Trey?" Freddie asked.

Sam realised what she had said but covered up "One of my best friends, along with Cat, Zoe, Brandon and Michelle".

"Well aren't we popular".

"Well I was on iCarly" Sam said giving Freddie a light punch in the shoulder."Come on, I want to show you something" Sam said grabbing Freddie's hand and dragging him down the long path until the arrived at an open area with a rock "Come on" she said whilst climbing. Once they got to the top they sat down cross-legged faceing the open area of night sky.

"Charlie seems like a lovely girl"

"Yeah shes my little princess, I don't know what I'd do without her"

"So how old is she?" Freddie asked.

"Shes 5" Sam realised that he might figure out about why she had to leave all those years ago.

"So a few months after you left?"

"Yeah 6 months" Sam said trying not to sound anxious.

"Why did you leave? Was Charlie why you left?"

Sam couldn't say anything, she tried but it came out as mumbles.

"Sam, tell me" She looked at him "Sam!"

"Yeah, it is you win I left because I had Charlie" Sam admitted.

"Who's her dad" Sam nudged her head towards him. "Sam why didn't you tell me".

"I couldn't, you know I couldn't".

"It's not that hard to say it, look does she know who her dad is?"

"Nope, not a clue. Sometimes she asks me but I distract her with something so she forgets about it"

"Ham?"

"How did you know?"

"Hello, shes a Puckett"

"True"

"So, d'you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Follow the story, review, favourite! Tell me what you think, if you like or hate tell me why then I can make it better! I need to know**


	8. Night out with an old Friend II

_12 July 2017_

_At Harry's Place Cafe_

"Nice, place" Freddie said removing his grey jacket and placing on the back of his chair before sitting down.

"I know, my friend brought me here about 3 years ago and I've been started coming. Oh and by the way the food is amazing" Sam said. "What do you want to eat?"

"I dunno, maybe... Lasange" He said "You?"

"I think I'll just have... a salad" Sam replied.

"Is this Sam Puckett talking, food eating machine, wants a salad" Freddie laughed.

"People change" Sam stated.

"Yes but I didn't think you could change that much, you have the choice to eat Lasagne, Ham, Bacon, varoius meats and you choose salad. What happened to the old Sam".

"She doesn't have such a 'love' for food anymore" Sam said usin air quotes for 'love'.

"How could Sam not love food?" He asked leaning in over the table.

"I had a few... problems. I, ever since I had Charlie I just haven't been able to eat so much because it makes me ill, so I don't. And the worst part is, I can't eat ham" Sam said frowning.

"Oh, well if you don't want to eat then. d'you want to go. I'm not that hungry anyway" Freddie asked.

"If you don't mind"

"No, its fine. Lets go" Freddie said as the pair got up from their seats and headed towards the door, after they were outside they walked down the street. "So where to now?"

"I recall mentioning the Empire State building"

"Lets go"

"Its about 15 minutes away" Sam smirked "Race you their" and Sam began to run down the street.

"Will she ever grow up?" Freddie muttered to himself, catching up with Sam but she rsn round a corner so he couldn't see her. "Sam, were'd you go?" he shouted as he ran round the corner and began to walk cause he couldn't see her.

"Boo" She screamed, as she jumped out of a doorway behind Freddie.

"Jesus Sam, don't do that" he said, before smirking "or i'll have to do this" he ran up to Sam and began to tickle her.

"Stop stop, please stop" She laughed.

"What if I don't?" He smirkd continuing to tickle Sam, in the middle of the street.

"I'll kill you" She laughed, but it was very hard for Freddie to take her seriously because of the state she was in. "Just please stop, Freddie please stop"

"Ok" he said stepping away from her.

"Not funny!" Sam exclaimed.

"Actually it was very funny" Freddie said trying not to laugh.

"No" She said in defence, smacking his arm. But he didn't move, as if he didn't feel a thing. "woah, what happened dude?"

"What" he said, then he noticed she was gawking at his muscluer arms. "oh" he said understanding. "Like what you see, Sam?"

"No" she protested "maybe" he raised his eyebrow "okay fine, yes" she said looking down at her red converse.

"Do you like your shoes?"

"Why?"

"You seem to be stareing at them" he smirked.

"There my favourite colour, and thought you were supposed to be a smart nerd Fredork"

"True" was all he could say before it began to rain increadable hard. "Run for cover" he said pulling Sams arm into a small doorway, so they were side by side.

"Oh come on its just rain" she leaned over to him "tag your it" she said before running into the street again.

He ran up behind her "Tag your it" and then ran away.

"Come back here, coward" she said laughing whilst running after him.

"I think the whole point of the game is to run away, so i'm not a coward just playing the game".

The ran all the way back to central park before Freddie stopped out of breath. "Tag your it" said the blonde behind him. But before she could run away again Freddie grabbed her wrist causing her to fall over onto the grass which, in turn, made Freddie fall over onto her. "Hello"

"Hi" He smirked. They starred into each others eyes and without realising leaned in and connected their lips together. They lay on the grass kissing, in the rain, for what felt like hours to them but on a few minutes in reality. Freddie slowly pulled away from Sam smileing "I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you earlier".

"Me too" Sam smiled. They both stood up hand in hand "I think we should get back" They both laughed and walked hand in hand all the way back to the apartment building. They stood face to face outside Sam's door "Goodnight Freddie" she smiled.

"Night Sam" they kissed once again, then Sam walked into her apartment waving at Freddie before she shut the door.

"Sam, Oh my god what happened? Why are you wet? Tell me everything"

"Well..." Sam started before their was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you get a towel" Cat said walking over to the door.

"Hey Sam, Freddie told me to give you this..." was all he said before looking up to see Cat frozen in shock "Cat?"

"Robbie?" She quickly grabbed what was in his hand and slammed the door shut.

"Who was it?" Sam said walking into the room with a towel drying her damp hair.

"Robbie, he told me to give you this. Its from Freddie".

"Rewind, why is Robbie here?"

"I don't know I slammed the door in his face" Sam said guiltily.

"Like I did with Freddie earlier" Sam smiled.

"Yeah".

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, favourite!**


	9. Its Robbie Shapiro

13 July 2017

"Cat, Cat, Cat" Sam whispeared trying to wake Cat up, it wasn't working so she took a different approach "I made Red velvet cupcakes" Sam shouted into her sleeping friend's ear. Cat suddenly sprung up from her cumfy bed and into the air.

"Were, were are they?" she asked carefully examining her bedroom for the cakes. But she turned back to Sam as she was laughing, eventhough she was trying so hard to keep the laughter in. "Sam? Whats so funny?"

"You, you have half a banana skin in your hair" Sam replied between laughs. "Here let me get it out for you" the blonde said leaning over to get the brown banana skin out of Cat's Viborent red hair.

"Thank you, now where are the cupcakes?" she looked up at Sam to see her slight giggles "There aren't any are there?" Sam shook her head "Not funny!" Cat protested.

"Actually yes, very funny. You sprung out of your bed as if it was on fire" Sam continued to laugh. "Oh and by the way, Robbie is in the living room with Charlie and Taylor" Sam smirked.

"What!" Cat quietly shouted, quite irritated "Why'd you let him in, he... you".

"Oh come its not that bad".

"Not that bad, not that bad. If I see him I'll have to tell him about Tyler" her frown turned into a faint smirk "Just like you'll have to tell Freddie about Charlie". Sam's smile faded.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Sam pointed out. "Even if you are friends with him you don't have to tell him who Tyler really is to him" Cat raised an eyebrow with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I like the way you think Miss Puckett" Cat said with a devious smile "Its not like we have to tell them, they've been fine up to now. ANyway I'll be through in 20 minutes".

"Ok" Sam said walking out the door. Sam walked into the living room and sat down on the black arm chair that was diagonally opposite the red couch. "Hi guys she'll be her in a minutes shes just getting ready"

"OK"

_1 hour later..._

"Hi" Cat said as her usual perky self.

"What is the matter with you?" Sam said in a harsh tone.

"What?" Cat said blankly.

"You took ages on purpose because you can't face him, can you?"

"If I see him I'll blurt everything out" Cat exclaimed, she then looked around "Weres Tyler and Charlie?"

"Robbie and Freddie took them to Ali's apartment on floor 6 to meet up with Zoe".

"Why?"

"Cause I had tp wait for you, dumbo"

"I am not a dumbo!" Cat shouted.

"Oh and the guys'll be back any minute" Sam smirked, just as there was a knock at the door. "Probably the guys". Sam opened the door to see a dark haired girl with a pair of sharp scissors and Carly Shay. "Oh my God" was all she could say before Carly began to scream like a little girl.

"Sam, Sam hi. I can't believe its you. Freddie told me last night but I didn't believe him so I had to see for myself! Is Cat here to, Jade wants to know. Come in, but I'm going to have to take those scissors"

"No!" Carly shot Jade an evil look "Fine" she handed them over.

"Cat, its Jade" Cat screamed, but not a joyful scream like Carly but an unhappy one.

"Really I am here Cat" Jade said annoyed.

"Oh I know" Cat said innocently before charging into her room.

"Come sit down I'll be right back" Sam said before running into Cat's room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. review, favourite, follow! **


	10. The Dance Club

10 August 2017

"Cat, Cat we have to go. You're performance starts in 2 hours!" Sam shouted annoyed.

"I know I'm coming, have the girls gone yet?" Cat asked putting on her Pink long cardigan as she walked out of the hallway and into the living room.

"Yeah they just left, Zoe will bring them back tomorrow at 11" Sam replied handing Cat her Black satchel. "Now are you ready?"

"Yes I am, little miss Grumpy pants" Cat stated she said with her arms crossed looking Sam "Well, are we going or not?" she said frustrated.

"Calm down"

"Ok" Cat perked up, walking into the elevator.

_At Tryton Dance bar_

"Sam, Cat you are finally!" The man said walking up to the girls "Go get your costumes on we start rehearsal in 20 minutes" he clapped his hands then walked over to a boney old lady "Ah Agatha hello".

The red-head and blonde walked backstage to their dressing room which was on the 3rd floor so they trudged up the staircase and entered their dressing room. Once they entered the dimly lite dressing room they amediatly turned their attention to the two large bouquets of flowers. One with Red and orange roses, and the other with Pink and Purple Lilies. Both bouquets had small notes the first one, that came with the Red and orange roses read:

_Dear Samantha Puckett_

_Thank you for the other night, it was greatly appreciated, _

_I hope to hear from you soon, I will see you tonight,_

_Enjoy the flowers,_

_Pete_

_xx_

And the note that came with the Pink and Purple lilies read:

_Dear Catrina Valentine_

_I enjoyed our time together last week, I thourghly enjoyed and I hope you did too,_

_I will be at the club tonight so I hope to see you dance again,_

_I need to talk to you later, so come and find me,_

_Enjoy the lilies,_

_Thomas_

_xx_

"Wow" Both girls said in sinc and a little shocked.

"Oh no, I thought, no" Cat said trying to figure out what Tom wanted to talk about "What does he want to talk about?" Cat questioned.

"How should I know, I just have to avoid Pete tonight" Sam said putting the note down and going into the changing room to change into her dance outfit. About 10 minutes later she walked out in a tight Red metallic leatard with a black tu-tu on and black knee high boots. "What do you think?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well, you look... nice" Cat whispeared. "I'll get mine on" she said walking into the room Sam had, seconds before, come out of. And 10 minutes later walked out in the same outfit as Sam but with a Pink leatard and white tu-tu.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry for updating late. Please follow, review and favourite!**


	11. A run in with The Boys

_Later on that night (about 11 am)_

"Ok ladies, that was brilliant" he smiled, and they smile in return "but" his smile turned to a frown "Sam, you need to be a bit more bold with your moves and Cat, Cat Cat you've got to show off a little bit. Show a bit more. Be a bit more adventureous with how you dance ok" before they could answer he answered the question himself "Ok" he said then walked away.

"How much bolder can I be?" Sam imatated the dance she was doing earlier. "Seriously".

"I know right, I practice as much as I can" Cat complained as they walked into the bar area of the club. "Oh no"

"What?" Sam said concerned.

"Its Freddie, and Robbie" Cat pointed at two men. One with a blue check shirt and the other with a Green shirt.

"What? What the hell are they doing... here?" Sam shouted, but nobody could hear her over the sound of the loud music. "Oh my god, we gotta hide before they see us" she looked down at her outfit then looked up even more worried than before "Like this, go go go their coming this way".

The men walked over and took a seat at the bar "Hey I'm looking for a..." He looked a white A4 piece of paper that was in his left hand "um Miss Adler, I think".

"Yeah shes right through here, come with me" the barman led them into a corridor which was practically empty except for two girls sitting up against the wall talking one with red hair the other blonde. Both of the men thought the girls looked vaguely familiar but they didn't think that the girls they were thinking of would be in a bar like that. "Right in there".

"Thanks, um the two girls outside. who are they?" the man asked.

"There are two best dancers, you'll meet them later, they can keep you company" the barman replied shutting the door as he left. They both sat down on the green armchairs and waited.

The door clicked open and a familiar face appeared "Freddie, Robbie. Good to see you. Do you have the letter for me?" said Miss Adler, who wore a black fitted dress to just above her knee and a pair of black stileto wedges.

"Yes I do Agatha, here" Freddie said handing over a brown envelope from his back pocket.

"So, whilst your here would you like to meet some of the girls."

"Sure why not" Robbie replied after they both thought and exchanged looks.

"I'll be right back" Agatha said exiting the room. After 5 minutes she returned to the room followed by the two girls from the corridor "Girls I would like you to meet some associates of mine, from the business. This is Freddie and Robbie" Neither of the men could see the girls faces as they were covered by pink and red masks. "Girls, entertain them. And I think the would like to see your faces, were not in the club anymore take off the masks, now" she said. Both girls removed their masks.

"Hi girls" Freddie said "So you know are names, what are yours?" he still ouldn't see their faces because they were looking at the floor. One girl looked up and flashed a smile.

"Hi I'm Samantha" Sam said.

"Hello I'm Caterina" Cat said.

"Sam? Cat? what I didn't know you worked here" Freddie said concerned.

"Freddie you know these girls"

"Yeah me and Rob both do. Sam, Cat!" he said sternly. "Agatha can we talk to the girls alone?"

"Sure, I've got to talk to Archie anyway" Agatha said leaving the room. Once she had shut the door, both girls tried to leave as quickly as possible but Freddie and Robbie jumped infront of the door so they couldn't leave.

"Sam, Cat; what are you doing?" Freddie said dragging Sam over to the white couch and sitting her down.

"I uhh... um... uh I need the money" Sam said shyly.

"Really Sam, this?"

"What? Look If you talk to me about this, I mean what about you? Oh my god You you your Freddie and Robbie. The blokes that 'visits' the clubs to 'check' on the girls" Sam said using air quotes.

"What? is that what you heard, no. Me and Rob we check on the clubs. We deliever private infomation to the managers and employees at the clubs." Freddie replied trying to keep calm.

"Cat why did you get this job?"

"Its good money. Wage plus tips, plus bonuses" Cat said. "Look we gotta go get ready for the 1:30 show" Cat said lowering her face and leaving the room, followed by Robbie who went back to the bar. Leaving Freddie and Sam.

"Tell us why you did this?"

"I can't" Sam said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I... Just... Can't!" She said sterly. "Ok"

"Sam!" Freddie said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me" Sam shouted escaping Freddie's grasp.

"No!" He shouted "Not until you tell me, why you got this job. It isn't you Sam". He calmed down "Tell me, you can trust me".

"I owe, well Cat and I owe A LOT of money" Sam said puttin emphasise on A LOT.

"How much Sam?" he said with a confused face.

"Oh just... 50... 60 grand".

"What? To who".

"Some guy who comes to the club, this is how I work it off, here. Me and Cat, we have worked off about 11 grand in the last 3 years so we still have a bit to go".

"Sam, I can help. Quit I can help with the money."

"Actually I can't I signed a contract to him. Me and Cat are his regulars for the next 7 years. I f I break it all the money we worked off will be taken away and we have to start from scratch.

* * *

**Kinda long but pleas follow, favourite and review!**


End file.
